


С тобой

by fandom Fairy Tail 2020 (WTFB_FairyTail), Jas Tina (Jastina)



Series: Бан/Эльза [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, POV, Poetry, SF Battle 2020, fandom Fairy Tail 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/fandom%20Fairy%20Tail%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina
Relationships: Ban/Erza Scarlet
Series: Бан/Эльза [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165463





	С тобой

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**POV Бан**

Я — Бан. Бандит. Бессмертный. Лисий Грех.  
Но проклят, и бессмертье — не награда.  
Ты говоришь, за мной идёт успех,  
Но избегаешь вновь касаться взглядом.  
*  
Ты говоришь, мой ключ в других руках,  
Что госпоже своей навеки предан.  
Но не прикажешь сердцу, и во снах  
Ты поцелуем прогоняешь беды.  
*  
Не смог уговорить одну звезду  
Спуститься вниз — считает недостойным.  
Созвездье целое взамен дарю  
И буду охранять твой сон спокойный.  
*  
Не отводи же глаз... Я столько ждал  
Волнующей желанной нашей встречи.  
Хочу, чтоб просто знала — я пропал,  
И, кажется, привязанность навечно.  
*  
Жизнь жалит метко, варварски порой  
Сдирает чувств былых немые тени.  
Убит ли буду, ранен... Но с тобой  
Моя душа не знает поражений.

**POV Эльза**

Ты — звёздный дух. Бессмертный Лисий грех.  
Твои слова полнятся сладким ядом.  
Не существует для тебя помех,  
Когда касаешься бесстыжим взглядом.  
*  
Упрям. Хотя твой ключ в чужих руках,  
И госпоже своей навек ты предан.  
Я видела тебя не раз во снах...  
Ты поцелуем прогоняешь беды.  
*  
Молчи. Я не дала ещё ответ...  
Так непривычно быть других слабее!  
Но умиротворенья звёздный свет  
Ночами, будто одеяло, греет.  
*  
Ну не смотри же так... Я знаю, ждал  
Ты очень много дней желанной встречи.  
Не зазнавайся. Ты — не идеал,  
Хотя для духа слишком человечен.  
*  
Жизнь жалит метко, варварски порой  
Сдирает чувств былых немые тени.  
Ты только возвращайся, ведь с тобой  
Моя душа не знает поражений.


End file.
